


Grocery Shopping

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their fridge was empty so they had to go for a grocery shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gurajiorasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/gifts).



“Oh chan,” Nino called while opening the fridge’s door one by one.

Ohno hummed and turned his head away from the TV to look at Nino.

“Our fridge is empty,” Nino continued his activity, checking every room and every shelf of the fridge. He winced when he realized that even their ice cubes container is empty. It was still in the middle of summer. How would they deal without having ice cubes ready to be used?

Nino took out the ice tray, filled it, and put it back on the freezer. Then he walked to Ohno, who had returned to his sketch book, and poked him on the back.

“Hey, old man,” Nino said, poking him once more.

Ohno just shrugged him off playfully and focused on his sketch.

“We have to go,” Nino said once again, his tone started to sound annoyed.

“Don’t wanna,” Ohno replied without tearing his gaze from the sketch book.

“We have to,” Nino insisted.

“Don’t wanna,” Ohno replied again.

Nino frowned and retreated. He walked half-heartedly to the bedroom to change his clothes to something more decent to be worn outside. When he got out of the bedroom, he heard Ohno’s voice calling him.

“Where are you going?” Ohno asked with a curious tone on his voice.

“Grocery shopping,” Nino mumbled.

“Oh,” Ohno commented shortly and went back to finishing his drawing.

“I’m going,” Nino said as he walked to the door, getting Ohno’s hum as a response.

“You’re not getting cold beer for the whole month,” Nino said as he walked out the door.

Ohno’s head jerked in surprise before he put down all his drawing equipment and dashed to the door.

“Nino, wait!” he shouted to Nino who was on his way to the lift. He saw Nino turning his head back to him, eyebrows raising in question.

“Where are you going?” Ohno asked again.

“Grocery shopping, Oh chan. Our fridge is empty, do you want to eat nothing for the whole next month?” Nino replied.

There was a brief silence after that question and Nino could see how Ohno’s forehead creased.

“Are you considering that? Geez, Ohno san,” Nino turned his body back and continued walking to the lift.

“No, Nino! Wait! Wait!” Nino heard Ohno shouted, but when he turned back to see him, he wasn’t by the door anymore. Nino rolled his eyes and pushed the button on the lift.

Not twenty seconds later, Nino heard a thumping sound from behind him and he looked back. Ohno was just out of their apartment unit, wearing the exact same clothes he wore before, plus a cap and a mask on his face. Nino snorted on how Ohno ran towards him, stumbling a bit, probably because his feet were asleep.

“You could have asked nicely,” Ohno grumbled when he arrived in front of the lift.

“Yeah, like you would have come with me if I did,” Nino replied. The lift dinged and they both entered it.

\---

They went to a supermarket nearby, not even one block away, to do their grocery shopping. One of the reasons why Nino took the unit in their current apartment, they can get a lot of things they needed for living without having to take Nino’s car out. Both he and Ohno didn’t really like going out of the house except for necessary reasons, his being work and the Apocalypse, Ohno’s being go fishing.

When they arrived at the supermarket, Nino quickly took the cart with him, not wanting to bring the basket the whole time. He walked straight to their primary need: frozen food, and Ohno followed him closely behind. Nino chose Ohno’s favorite food, then his, some frozen burger packs.

“What if I make you hamburger?” Ohno suddenly said.

Nino turned his face to see him, confused.

“You always buy that frozen pack, but it’s not that good, actually,” Ohno added his words.

Nino tilted his head to the side.

“You love hamburgers! Don’t you think you should eat the best ones available?” Ohno continued.

“I’m too lazy to make them, Oh chan, and Jun didn’t necessarily live with us so I can’t bug him into making it every time, right?” Nino sighed, “besides, these are the best ones I’ve tried, so it’s good enough, don’t worry about it.”

“That’s why I’ll make it for you!” Ohno said, his eyes sparkling.

Nino squinted. There was something suspicious with the way Ohno made the offer. Actually, it sounded more like a request than an offer. It usually only happened when he wanted something Nino wouldn’t give easily.

“What do you want?” Nino threw the question.

As Nino had expected, Ohno’s eyes suddenly turned bright at the question. He bounced on his feet excitedly then turned his body to the other side. Nino followed Ohno’s eyesight and he found it.

There was a small banner on the fish counter nearby. Nino squinted to read it, and of course. Even before the letters reached his brain, he knew what it was. There were apparently some fresh red snappers that day. The banner said “Fresh! Just caught this morning!”. He turned his head back to Ohno, who by then had turned completely into puppy-eyes mode.

Nino saw that, frowned a bit, then shook his head and walked away. The packs with burgers were safe inside the shopping cart.

“Ninoooo,” Ohno started to whine. He caught up to Nino’s pace by skipping, “Pleaaaase?” he got himself in front of Nino and gave the puppy-eyes attack again.

Nino shook his head again, although he didn’t manage to suppress the smile on his face. He managed to turn it into a smirk, though.

Ohno saw that and frowned. His brows were furrowed and his lips were pursed when he retreated and walked away from Nino. He stomped his feet angrily like a small kid who failed to ask his parents to buy him a toy car. Although, Ohno wouldn’t be that disappointed if it was about a toy car.

Nino saw that and felt amused. Ohno was a thirty four years old man, but sometimes he could act like a three year old over the silliest thing.

Then, Nino felt a bit playful and said, “You know, if you really want it, I can use your next fishing budget to buy it.”

Ohno immediately turned his head back, startled because of Nino’s statement. He looked at Nino with an offended expression. Eyes glaring as he drew a sharp breath. He looked at Nino like Nino had just said that his age was fifty or something. Then he turned his body away from Nino and started to walk faster farther.

Nino couldn’t hold it anymore. He outright laughed at Ohno’s reaction because that man still looked so adorable and amusing even though he was genuinely displeased. But because Nino was a tease like he was, after he’s done laughing at Ohno, he said, “Hey! Don’t be so angry! It’s only fair, right?”

Ohno turned back again at that question, but only to huff and frown some more. He walked even faster after that, stomping his feet, towards the cashier, not minding if Nino hadn’t actually finished with the shopping.

“Hey! Wait!” Nino chased, voice was still full of laugh. He managed to grab one of Ohno’s hand, only to be swatted away by the owner. Nino laughed again, still felt so amused at Ohno’s silly tantrum.

“Hey, Oh chan!” Nino called, still tailing behind mad Ohno, “If you buy that fish now, you won’t need the fishing trip, ne? Isn’t your trip’s purpose to catch fish? You have the fish, so we can stay home and cuddle instead on that scheduled day,” Nino knew he was pushing his luck, but it was still worth trying. If Ohno said no, he would still buy the fish anyway.

Ohno stopped at his track, then tilted his head. Seemed like he was pondering about Nino’s words. He wanted to go fishing, that was for certain, but staying at home all day and cuddling with Nino sounded good too. Ohno liked staying at home. He loved cuddling with Nino.

And Nino knew that very well. He smiled when he saw Ohno started to turn around. Then he quickly added, “I’ll still call you for that hamburger too! Don’t you pretend to forget!” and smirked seeing Ohno’s face turned from expectant to offended once again.

“Come on, let’s buy that fish,” Nino said before he turned to go to the fish counter.

Ohno jumped a bit, happily, then followed Nino willingly. He already imagined what kinds of dish he was going to make with a good fresh red snapper.

“Go ahead and make your choice. I’m going to get the meat for the burger,” Nino told Ohno once they arrived to the fish counter.

Five minutes later, when Nino had done getting the meat, he went to the fish counter to meet Ohno’s serious face, choosing between two fishes.

“Nino,” he called when he knew Nino was close, “which one do you think I should buy?”

Nino smiled at that, “Whichever is fine, Oh chan, come on, we still have some other things to buy.”

Ohno pouted slightly then took the slightly bigger fish with him. He brought it to the man on the counter to let him wrap the fish. He then put it to the cart and followed Nino closely from behind.

\---

Fifteen minutes later, they walked out of the supermarket. Nino was leading the way, bringing two plastic bags with him. Ohno followed him, happily marched on the street with the rest of the plastic bags. They reached the building not long after and headed straight to the lift.

Ohno huffed slightly when they reached the lift, putting the plastic bags down. Nino looked slightly to him and smiled fondly. The lift dinged not long after, and they went straight to their room.

Ohno put the plastic bags on the dining table as soon as he got inside the unit and went straightly to the bathroom to wash his face. Nino took care of the things inside the plastic bags and put them on their respective places. Frozen food on the freezer, cans of beer on the fridge, packed instant food on the shelf above the sink, and bathroom supplies under it. Then he went to the bedroom to change back into his cozy clothes and strolled to the living room, bringing his console with him. He dropped his body to the couch and started playing, shutting himself out from the world.

The next thing Nino knew was Ohno repeatedly poking him on the shoulder, then pointed at the dining table.

“Dinner is ready,” he said while strolling to the table.

Nino snapped his DS shut then put it on the coffee table. He followed Ohno to the table and sat down across him. In front of them was the fish dish Ohno just made with the fish they bought at the supermarket. They chanted “itadakimasu” together before digging into the food.

The food’s taste was good, but what made Nino happier was Ohno’s face when he munched his food. He looked like he was eating something so good even though he made the food himself. The occasional “umai” was heard every time he shoved the food to his mouth. Nino watched fondly, chuckled every now and then, while finishing his own food.

When they had finished their food, Nino took the dishes and put them on the dishwasher. He cleaned the table right after and Ohno strolled to the bedroom. After every thing was cleaned up, Nino turned the lamps off, took his DS from the table, and followed Ohno to the bedroom.

By then, Ohno had already lying on the bed, blanket tucked up to his chin. Nino climbed beside him and pulled the blanket over himself.

“Oyasumi, Oh chan,” Nino said before closing his eyes.

Ohno hummed faintly as an answer.


End file.
